A God Father's Love
by Dracolover411
Summary: AU. After the death of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black adopted their only child, Harry. A story of the lives of Sirius and Harry.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I started writing this story on a whim, and I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with it as of yet. This has probably been done a million times, but personally I haven't read any like it, so if there is an uncanny similarity to another story out there, it's purely accidental. If anyone would be willing to beta for me, let me know. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter related characters, all of whom are property of JK Rowling, her associated publishers, and Warner Brothers. No profits are being made off this story.  
  
Chapter One: God Fatherly Obligation  
  
Sirius Black sat shell shocked in the office of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.  
"They're dead?" he managed to choke out.  
"I'm afraid so. They died honorably. They fought. They sacrificed their lives for their son" Dumbledore said softly, his eyes lacking the normal twinkle.  
"And—and Harry?"  
"I believe, Sirius, it is time for you to fulfill your god fatherly obligation. However, I do suppose it would be a possibility to send young Harry to his aunt's, if you are not up to the job."  
"You mean that muggle that hated Lily for being a witch? No. No. He—he'll come with me. It'd be best. It's what James and Lily would've wanted."  
Dumbledore gave him a small, sad smile. "Harry couldn't ask for a better godfather. We just need you to sign the adoption papers and it'll be official." He pushed forward an official-looking piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell.  
  
'We, James and Lilly Potter, hereby give custody of our son, Harry James Potter, to SiriusAlphard Black, in the event of our deaths before Harry is of legal age. With the custody we leave our vault to Mr. Black for assistance in raising Harry, and, when Harry is of legal age, any remaining sum will be passed on to him."  
  
"You'll just need to sign right there, and there," Dumbledore said, pointing to two lines on the paper.  
Still feeling quite numb, Sirius dipped the quill into the inkwell and signed his name. "When can I take him home? Better yet, where is he?"  
"If it is convenient you can take him home tonight. He's currently resting in Severus' quarters. But before you go, I think we need to discuss a few matters. Firstly, your flat will need extra warding."  
"Okay. But, I think I may move us into a house when one becomes available. One bedroom is fine for an infant, but he's already walking. We'll need more space, and a nice big backyard would be nice..."  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, that would be a very good move. But more importantly right now than the accommodation, is you knowing how vital this boys safety is. He's a celebrity, Sirius, and for every few people out there who love him, there will be one who wants him dead for killing their master."  
"I understand. I won't let anything happen to Harry, he means too much to me."  
"There's one more thing I think we need to discuss. Harry cannot know of this until he is old enough to understand it, to be able to handle it. But you need to know it. There is a prophecy involving Harry and the Dark Lord. The only way the Light of Dark can triumph, is if one of them kills each other."  
"So, what you're saying is the fate of the world rests in the hands of a 15 month old? That this child will either murder or be murdered?"  
"Yes. So you can see we cannot let Harry know anytime soon. It'd be too much for a child."  
"I understand."  
"Good. Now, it's late, and you should try to get back home and get some sleep. Harry can stay here tonight if you want sometime on your own."  
"No, I think it'd be best for him to be with me. He knows me, and he needs someone who loves him with him right now."  
"Okay, we'll go retrieve him from Severus then, hmmm?"  
  
"Remus, oh God, can you come over?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's Harry. He won't stop crying and I don't know why!"  
"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll be over in a second."  
True to his word, as soon as Sirius' head was out of the fireplace, Remus stumbled through.  
"Where's the little tyke?"  
"In the bedroom. I don't get it! I feed him, sang to him, burped him, told him a story..."  
"Did you try changing his nappie?"  
"Oh Merlin! Remus, I'm so not ready for this. Two days ago I was having casual sex, and now I have a kid to take care of! Why didn't Lily and James make you godfather? I'm too stupid to even think of changing a nappie!"  
"Calm down Sirius," Remus murmured while removing the used nappie. "You've had him for less than a day, no one knows how to become a father overnight. You'll get the hang of it. And you know damn well I couldn't be the best godfather to Harry when I have to worry about turning into a bloody wolf once a month. There, now doesn't that feel much better, hmm?" Remus said the last bit playfully to a changed Harry, leaning down to blow a raspberry on his belly.  
"You're really a life-saver, Remus, thank you."  
"No big, anytime. Let's just have a cup of tea now, alright?"  
Leaving Harry to nap, the two men moved to the kitchen, and whilst Sirius was conjuring up the tea, Remus sat shuffling through house flyers.  
"Have you found any houses that spark your interest yet? This one looks nice, Surrey's a good place to raise kids..."  
"I made an appointment to go look at one in Kent tomorrow. Nice little three bedroom in a good neighborhood, lots of children, good primary school. Merlin knows I'm not qualified to teach Harry his ABCs and such..."  
"I dunno about that. Remember when our DADA teacher used to say you had good spelling and grammar?"  
"That was just because everything else was crap."  
"True, I'll give you that, but it was good none-the-less."  
"I'd still prefer having professionals teaching him. He'd probably take it more serious anyways."  
"You're most likely right to have the majority of the job given to teachers, but you should still sing the alphabet song to him and read bedtime stories."  
"Raising a kid would be no fun without getting to lull them to sleep with stories of dragons."  
"I should get going. I need to get some shopping done before the stores close."  
"Alright, see you, thanks again."  
"Forget about it. Bye."  
Sirius walked back into the bedroom where the small child was resting. He looked so much like James that it hurt. The funeral would be in a couple days. A funeral that would not be happening if he had just done the right thing and agreed to be secret keeper. Or if they weren't so blind to think that the warm-hearted Remus could have been the one giving information to the Dark Lord. If he didn't have Harry to care for, Sirius would kill Peter Pettigrew with his bare hands, Azkaban or no. James and Lily had been nothing but kind to the rat of a man.  
When he was sixteen, the Potters took him in when he could no longer tolerate his bigoted family. And now, he was repaying them by raising Harry. Harry, who even at such a young age was showing to have the perfect mix of James and Lily. He would never forget the look on James' face when he told them that they were expecting a child, or the pride when he retrieved his friends from the waiting room to show them the newly born Harry.  
And now, they were gone, and it was Sirius' job to pick up where they left off. James loved to tell Harry all about quidditch even when he was just a few weeks old. Not surprisingly, Harry's first word a few weeks ago was 'Snitch!' James floo called every person he knew, even those he didn't like (Snape could care less about what nonsense the child was saying) while Lily tried desperately to get Harry to say 'Mummy' or 'Daddy' or anything that wasn't sports-related. "Another quidditch star in the family I guess," she had sighed, but Sirius could see the pride and happiness shining in her eyes. The same vibrant green eyes their child had been blessed with.  
Sirius was brought out of his bitter-sweet thoughts when heard the doorbell ring. Walking to the door, he discovered a teary eyed Hagrid with a wrapped box.  
"Brought the wee lad some clothes, thought he might need some new ones after his were destroyed, when, well, you know..."  
"Thanks Hagrid, that was really kind of you. Harry's sleeping right now, but he should wake up soon, do you want something to eat or drink 'til then, so you can say hello and see him open the package?"  
"Nah, I've got to be off on a mission for Dumbledore, top secret it is, but he trusts me."  
"Alright. Thanks for shopping by, and the clothes. It was very thoughtful off you."  
"Aye, good day to ye, Sirius."  
Closing the door, Sirius collapsed on the couch and thought of how different his life was turning out to be over the last couple of days. 


	2. Christmas Cheer

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the like are property of JK Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Brothers. No profits are being made.  
  
Chapter Two: Christmas Cheer  
  
Christmas arrived quickly that year, taking Sirius by surprise. The last couple of months had been hard, to say the least. Harry had seemed to realize that Sirius wasn't just babysitting him for a couple of days. He was crying constantly, and one day looked up at Sirius with big, tear- filled, green eyes and said "Ma" in a tone that could only be described as inquisitive begging.  
  
"No, Harry, Mummy and Daddy aren't coming back, I'm sorry. But Uncle Remus is coming over today, won't that be fun?"  
  
Sirius wasn't dumb enough to think he and Remus could make up the absence of Lily and James, but soon they would all move on, all adjust to the circumstances. It just takes time.  
  
"Now, do you want to help pick out the wrapping paper for Uncle Remus' present?" Holding up two rolls of paper, Harry grabbed the red and gold Christmas tree roll. "Ah, good lad, a true Gryffindor, eh?" Gently grabbing the paper from Harry's mouth, he began to wrap the gift. "But, yes, tonight Uncle Remus is coming over, and tomorrow we're all going to go to my cousin Molly's house for Christmas Eve, then Father Christmas is coming! Won't that be nice? You'll get lots of presents!" Harry had managed to get the wrapping paper roll back, and didn't seem to comprehend anything Sirius had been saying.  
  
"SIRIUS! HARRY!" a yell could be heard from the kitchen.  
  
"In here Remus!"  
  
Remus came into the room and swept Harry off the ground and up into the air, enticing a fit of giggles. "And how's my little lad?"  
  
"I think he's been missing his M-U-M."  
  
"Ahhh, we can't have that! It's Christmas time! No sad thoughts. I brought some cookies, how's that sound Harry? Mmmm yummy!"  
  
Setting Harry back down with a gingerbread man in his mouth, Remus turned back to Sirius. "Is he still crying like he was?"  
  
"It's calming down, but yeah, and I think he's been having nightmares about, you know, that night."  
  
"I guess you can't really send a one year to a therapist to try to cope, can you? But I'm sure he'll move on eventually. You should ask Snape if there's any way to give a child his age dreamless sleep. A reduced dose or something."  
  
"He'll probably just scoff and say I am incompetent to raise a child. Wouldn't even be far off target with that."  
  
"Oh come on Sirius, you've been actually quite good with Harry. You can't control what he dreams. I have nightmares about it, and they weren't even my parents."  
  
"I just wish there was some way for me to get them back."  
  
"We all do, Sirius, we all do."  
  
Christmas Eve morning dawned bright and clear, and for the first time in the last two weeks, Sirius didn't wake up to Harry's crying. Stretching, he cracked his back, and noticed an owl sitting on the footboard of his bed. Untying the letter from it's leg, Sirius handed it a knut and opened the parchment.  
  
Dear Mr. Black,  
We are pleased to inform you that your offer on 22 Clarendon, was accepted. Included with this letter are the official forms for purchasing the house that you need to complete. If you have any questions at all, write us any time. We hope you holiday season is a cheery one.  
Yours,  
Wizards National Reality -Selling quality homes since AD 435-  
  
The day was starting to look up. No crying from Harry, a home available, the promise of a delightful meal at the Weasley's. Yes, maybe Christmas is what they all need to move on with their lives.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, he found Remus trying to attempt to feed a giggling Harry without spilling creamed bananas everywhere.  
  
"Morning Sirius, there's some tea in the pot on the counter if you're interested."  
  
"Fabulous. I got the house."  
  
"Oh that's great. Wonderful neighbourhood for Harry to grow up in, if you ask me."  
  
"The dog in me saw that yard and I couldn't resist. I think I may buy Harry here a P-U-P-P-Y for Christmas while the stores are still open today. Somehow I can't see him taking me seriously as a father figure when half the time I'm a dog..."  
  
"That would be nice. They could grow up together, and maybe Harry will learn some responsibility. What time is Molly expecting us tonight?"  
  
"She said any time after noon would be fine. Do you think you can take Harry over while I go and pick up his last minute present? It should be fine on it's own for a few hours while we're there, right?"  
  
"Probably, if it's really tiny you could keep it in a box with some toys and food and such..."  
  
"Great. Now, I think it's time for someone's bath!"  
  
That night Sirius found himself helping a very pregnant Molly Weasley prepare dinner while Harry and Ron tried to avoid the very rowdy Fred and George.  
  
"I really don't know how you do it Molly! Six children and another on the way. I'm having a hard enough time with just Harry, and he's one of the best behaved kids I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."  
  
"Just takes a bit of practice and patience I suppose. And having two parents help. Have you at all considered settling down with a nice lady, giving Harry a mother figure in his life?"  
  
"Molly, you know 'settling down' isn't my sort of thing. Especially at 21, not quite sure how James managed it. Though I suppose if I were as madly in love as he was with Lily I would understand. Anyways, that would require dating, which, is not only hard to do with a one year old, but also compromises Harry's safety. What if I get deceived, bring someone home one night, when all they want to do is hurt him? I think it would be best if I just flew solo for now. He's got Remus and you lot for him too, right?"  
  
"Of course! I adore that child, and I guarantee by the time they're the twins age, Ron and Harry will be like brothers."  
  
"They do seem to rather enjoy each others company, don't they?"  
  
"Ron's only cried once this evening. Quite the feat with Fred and George in the house to torment him. I've got the feeling that those two will never be easy to raise. You know, when they were babies, one of them would cry in the middle of the night, and when Arthur or I got them to calm down again, as soon as we were about to fall back asleep the other would start crying! I swear to this day that they did it on purpose."  
  
Sirius chuckled softly at this. "Yes, I cannot wait for them to get into Hogwarts, I'll bet a million galleons they'll be the new generation of Marauders."  
  
"Well don't you go encouraging them, or I'll have your head."  
  
"Me? Encourage rule breaking and recklessness? Never. I'm offended Molly, deeply hurt," Sirius said innocently, giving her a mask of indignation.  
  
Swatting him with a dish towel, Molly ordered him off to seat the table.  
  
Returning home that night, Sirius laid a sleeping Harry to bed. The child had had a long day, playing with Ron and the other Weasley kids, who, despite the fact they had Ron there all the time, found having a one year old walking (rather unsteadily at that) around the house endearing. "I think that was Harry's first time have cranberry sauce," Sirius said to Remus, whilst gazing at the sleeping form of his god son. "Remember? He was too young last Christmas. Hard to tell though I guess, wasn't there all the time. But when else do you have it but the holidays?"  
  
"Hmm, you're probably right on that one. Big day for Harry. A new friend, and a new food."  
  
"Not to mention the cap Molly knitted him. So new headwear, too."  
  
Remus chuckled at that. "So, will he have his first pet tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh! I nearly forgot, come check her out. Gorgeous pup if I do say so myself." Leading Remus into the kitchen, where a small border collie slept in a box. "Adorable, huh?"  
  
"Precious."  
  
"Do you think Harry will be less lonely-like with a pet? Maybe help fill the void?"  
  
"She may help a bit. But I don't want you to get your hopes up expecting a dog to make everything all right. Only time will do that."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just, you know, it's hard trying to get a child to perk up when you don't want to."  
  
"Hey, it's Christmas Eve, let's not dwell on what we can't change. Let's just put the presents under the tree and try to get some sleep, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sirius said a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was out there listening when, for the second day in a row, he awoke to a quiet room, with the exception of Remus' quiet snores from the transfigured bed next to him. Walking to Harry's crib, he was surprised to find him awake, playing with a muggle train toy he had gotten him a while back.  
  
"Hey kiddo, guess what? It's Christmas! Should we wake Uncle Remus so we can open presents?"  
  
Receiving a clap of hands from Harry, which he assumed was a yes, he picked him up from the crib and placed him on Remus' bed. Immediately Harry began using Remus as a human jungle gym, stirring him from his slumber. Yawning, Remus willed his eyes to focus on the child.  
  
"Wakey, wakey Remus! Time to go see what Father Christmas left!"  
  
"You know, Padfoot, if I didn't know better I would think you wanted to open presents yourself, but of course, knowing you, you only have your godson at heart, right?" Remus said in a soft, sarcastic playfulness.  
  
"Of course, I am far too old to be excited by such childish things as presents."  
  
Smiling, Sirius lifted Harry off Remus and rested him on his hips. "Well, are you coming or what?"  
  
Ten minutes later Harry, Sirius and Remus could be found gathered around the tree in the living room. "Now, let's see, this one is for... Harry!" Handing the child the gift. However, the concept of actually opening the wrapped box seemed to not be part of Harry's plan. Instead, he seemed satisfied with shaking it and biting it's corners. Clearing his throat, Sirius said, "Righto, we'll just let him have his fun for now. Open one of yours Remus."  
  
Gently picking up a package, Remus opened it with absurd neatness. "Ahhh, a new wallet. Just what I needed!"  
  
"Look inside."  
  
"Oh! And a gift certificate to Flourish And Blotts."  
  
"Well you know what they say, bad luck to give a wallet or purse that has no money in it, and I didn't want to give you straight money because it's considered sort of patronizing, so I figured, 'Remus likes reading.'"  
  
"Thanks, Sirius."  
  
The day had passed quickly, and soon Harry was found in bed with his new stuffed dragon, a small black and white puppy next to his bed. Staring at the sleeping child and glancing at Remus laying in bed reading, Sirius couldn't help but think that, in the end, everything was going to work out.  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 2. Not much action plot, but I'm really leaning more towards a look at the relationship between godfather and godson, rather than a suspenseful plot. The next chapter will have a slightly older Harry. There's only so much that can happen with a one year old. I'm currently basing Harry's general 'ness on my one year old nephew, so if it seems Harry is developing a bit slow or fast or anything like that, then so is my nephew. Anyways, thanks to all of those who reviewed, it's encouraging. 


	3. A New Home and Birthdays

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the like are property of JK Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Brothers. No profits are being made.  
  
Chapter Three: New Homes and Birthdays  
  
By the time Sirius and Harry were able to move into their house, it was closing in on Harry's second birthday. Wounds were starting to heal, and Harry seemed to have almost completely moved on. Lily and James were still sorely missed, but they all were able to go back to their everyday lives. Well, with the exception of Sirius now having a nearly two year old to raise, and the fact that he had quit his job, at least temporarily, and was using his inheritance from his Uncle Alphard to get by.  
  
Currently Harry was running around the back yard with Snitch, which, being one of the few words Harry could say at the time, was what they named the dog. Keeping a mindful eye on the child, Sirius cut open a box labeled 'KITCHEN' in black permanent ink. Lifting the neatly stacked plates from the box, he removed the bubble-wrap, which Harry would no doubt find later and annoy him with endless popping, and put the dishes in the cupboard.  
  
The house was hardly extravagant, but it was theirs, and upon walking in it it felt like home. It needed a bit of work, granted – the carpet was an atrocious shade of red, the façade of the kitchen cupboards was fading, and the main bathroom was done in faux marble—but it was nothing a few good spells and some elbow grease couldn't fix. The house was a bit off the road, giving it seclusion, and was situated on a half acre of land. There were three bedrooms, one for Sirius, one for Harry, and a guestroom he had no doubt would be in use quite often by Remus.  
  
Hearing a cry from outside, Sirius turned to see Harry face flat on the ground. Running outside to comfort the child, Sirius rested him on his hip, brought him into the house and set him on the kitchen table. "What's wrong, chap?"  
  
"Twipped. Boo-boo," Harry said between sniffles, pointing to his nose.  
  
"Hmm, let's have a look shall we? It's not bloody, doesn't seem to have broken, I think you're gonna live! But, to make you feel better, how 'bout we have some macaroni and cheese, and maybe some chocolate milk?"  
  
Injuries immediately forgotten, Harry smiled up at him and nodded his head vigorously.  
  
Having already cooked the noodles while packing, Sirius managed to get Harry's favorite meal on the table within a few minutes. "Now, I want you to eat all your peas, too, Harry, okay? You wanna grow up big and strong like me right?" At Harry's reluctant nod, Sirius smiled and pushed the boys peas closer to him. "There's a good lad. Be sure to drink all your milk too, now."  
  
He had only had Harry for a little over half a year, but despite his previous worries, Sirius took to parenting like a duck to water. Sirius loved Harry more than he could if he was his own flesh and blood, and regarding, if only to himself, him as his son.  
  
Harry, it had seemed, was feeling a similar way towards Sirius, as he had taken a liking to calling him 'Daddy.' Sirius really didn't know how to react to this. By law, when he signed those papers in Dumbledore's office he legally became Harry's father, and for the next unforeseen amount of years he would be raising Harry as such, but he still felt a pang of guilt, because he wasn't really his father. That was James' title. But, so long as Harry understood that he wasn't his blood father, it was okay. At least that was what Remus had insisted when Sirius told him of the dilemma. And if Sirius was honest, hearing the delightful child call him Daddy warmed his heart every time.  
  
"Finished!" Harry yelled as he bounded from the table and outside as fast as his little legs could carry him. He would have to teach the boy some table manners someday. But for now he'll let him be a child. He had taken a vow that night Harry landed in his care to not become his mother, and he was planning to stick to it.  
  
Clearing Harry's dishes, Sirius smiled to see that, though he didn't finish all his macaroni, every last pea was eaten.  
  
88888888  
  
Harry's birthday arrived quickly, and with it came a herd of Weasleys, Remus, and the Longbottom boy—Sirius had been acquaintances with the Longbottoms before, well, before they were tortured past the point any human should be tortured—all of whom were running around the house and back yard.  
  
"Hanging in there, Sirius?" Arthur asked, handing him a butterbeer.  
  
"Yeah. Harry seems to be having a good time, huh? He needs to be with friends more, it's just so hard because he's so young. Flooing and portkeys make him cry, and he can't apparate. Which leaves my bike, but I like to use that only for emergencies these days. Could you imagine if he fell off?"  
  
"You know, Sirius, if I were perfectly honest, I had some doubts about you raising children. You were quite reckless before you got Harry. But, to my surprise, you've totally proven me wrong. You mother Harry more than Molly does, and that's saying something."  
  
"Thanks, I think. I love the kid a lot, you know? I'm constantly afraid that I messed up a charm on chicken and he'll get food poisoning, or that I forgot to lock the cabinet I keep the potions in, or I didn't secure the lock on his crib and he'll get out and hurt himself. I think I found a grey hair in the sink yesterday!"  
  
"Just a bit of performance anxiety. After each kid I think I've got it under control, but now we have Ginevra it's all back in full force."  
  
"She's a very cute baby, she is."  
  
"Thanks. To be honest, I don't know how I'm going to handle her. Boys I know, Got six of them, one of them myself, but girls, they might as well be alitens."  
  
"Alitens?"  
  
"A muggle name for people from space."  
  
"Hmm, interesting. Muggles, go figure."  
  
888888888  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you!"  
  
"Blow out your candles, Harry!" Sirius insisted from beside him "And make a wish!"  
  
After a moment of what could only be described as exaggerated thinking on behalf of Harry, he leant forward and blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Immediately, the twins lunged forwards and each took a candle out of the cake, licking the cake residue off the ends, earning a glare from Molly.  
  
"Now Harry, what piece of the cake do you want?" Molly asked kindly, gesturing to the beautifully decorated cake, quidditch themed as that seemed to be Harry's favorite thing in the world. They all already knew he was destined to be a seeker when he grew up.  
  
Grinning widely, Harry pointed happily to the snitch on the cake. Why they even bother asking, if there was a snitch involved, Harry wanted it. Smiling kindly, Molly cut the cake and handed him the requested piece, which he started eating with his fingers immediately.  
  
"Harry, why don't you try it with a fork?" Sirius implored.  
  
Shaking his head wildly— Sirius made a mental note to get him a hair cut soon—he continued his rather barbaric form of eating. Though, when the twins got their cake, you could've mistaken Harry for the Queen herself, for Fred and George decided the cake would taste best when thrown into each others mouths.  
  
8888888888  
  
By the time all the guests went home, Sirius wanted nothing more to collapse in bed. Walking into the living room to retrieved Harry from his play pen to put him to bed, he found that the young boy was already fast asleep, new toy still in hand. Smiling, Sirius lifted him up and carried him up the stairs to his room. He was about to put Harry in his crib when the child murmured, "Sweep wit tou." Kissing the child's head, he whispered, "Okay," into his ear and soon the two could be found fast asleep, arms around each other protectively.  
  
AN: Please Review. Quite frustrated with right now because the stories are appearing differently than how I write them... 


	4. Cookies

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the like is the property of JK Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Brothers. No profits are being made.  
  
Chapter Four: Cookies  
  
The days began passing quickly for the two, and they soon began to fall into sync with their new lives. Harry's nightmares had ceased completely, and it had finally become safe for Sirius to hang pictures of Lily and James in the house—previously, back at the flat, the pictures would cause Harry to start bawling. The child was making friends with muggle children in the area, which initially worried Sirius because of the chance that Harry may reveal secrets about magic. His worries were quelled though, when while picking Harry up from the neighbors house, the father commented on about 'what an active imagination he has.' Foolish muggles would of course pin it on imagination, but it worked for the best.  
  
Harry was quite small for his age, but that was hardly surprising as James was never very big and Lily was nothing short of petite. But what he lacked in size, he made up in intelligence. He was a quick learner, and had already figure out how to get out of his playpen, which, at the age of twenty-two, Sirius had trouble figuring out how to open. He was speaking as someone a year older than him would, with the exception of the unavoidable stumbling and lisping. But he was able to form understandable sentences, none-the-less. The only thing stopping Sirius from putting Harry in school early was the fact that he was still not grasping potty training.  
  
Ron was expected over that day, and Sirius was trying to mentally prepare himself for the havoc that was bound to occur upon his arrival. Ron was a sweet kid, a bit attention hungry—not a huge shocker seeing as he is one of seven children—but a real sweet kid. And he was Harry's best friend, but when the two got together, one would think they were both Cornish pixies put on this earth to give him a heart attack and send him to an early grave.  
  
The last time the youngest Weasley boy teamed up with his godson, they had gotten a hold of his wand and somehow managed between the two of them to turn Snitch into a button. Year Five transfiguration done by a pair of two years old. Sirius didn't know whether to be proud, furious, or deeply frightened. He settled on a mix of all three, though Minerva, whom he had to call after the incident because he didn't know the counter spell, was not as amused. You'd have thought it was Sirius who transfigured the family pet into a clothing accessory, when all he was guilty of was having his wand poke out of his robe pockets while he was having tea.  
  
Not to mention the time when Sirius decided playing hide and go seek with the two was a good idea. He went looking for over two hours for the boys, and nearly floo-called the ministry to file two missing persons reports, when he found them underneath the guest bed, fast asleep. From that point forth, hide and go seek was officially banned for a few years in the Black household. It would be extremely embarrassing to have to tell Molly and Arthur that the reason they can't have their son back was because Sirius was rubbish at a kids game.  
  
He was brought back to the real world from his musings when a very sooty Ron fell through the fireplace, immediately followed by his mother. Brushing herself off, and vainly attempting to clean Ron's face with her thumb and some spit, Molly smiled and greeted him. "Good morning, Sirius, thank you again for having Ron over today. I'm sure Ron would definitely prefer you and Harry to the pediatrics ward at St. Mungo's. Ginevra is due for a check up."  
  
"My pleasure, Molly. Harry loves it when Ron comes over, and we both sleep fabulously afterwards," Sirius said, grinning widely.  
  
"You mind Sirius now, alright Ron? No funny business. Understand?"  
  
At the boys nod she smiled. "Good boy. Now, Sirius, I gave him a big bowl of porridge this morning but he didn't eat much. Think he was excited to come over, so he may get a bit hungry in a bit. He's been very good about using the potty lately, but he's wearing a nappie just in case, and there are some extras here in this bag. Other than that things should all go smoothly."  
  
"I've got it all under control, Molly. Now you should be going, can't have Ginevra late for her check up."  
  
"Alright, thanks again. Give mummy a kiss Ronnie."  
  
When Molly had left, Sirius led Ron to the back yard, where Harry was playing with Snitch.  
  
"Harry James! You've got company!"  
  
Harry, who had been waiting rather impatiently for Ron's arrival, immediately broke into a slightly waddled run to where Sirius and Ron where standing. Grabbing Ron's hand, he proceeded to drag the red haired boy up the stairs to his room, rambling on about his new dragon dolls his daddy bought him that they could play with.  
  
888888  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Sirius closed his book and looked down at his godson, "Yes?"  
  
"Wonnie and me want cookies!"  
  
"Cookies? You sure you don't want some nice healthy apples?"  
  
He took Harry's disgusted look as a no. "I don't think we've got any, kid. I suppose I could make some. Can you wait half an hour?"  
  
"How long is that, agin?"  
  
"Hmmm, well, Ron's been here for four half hours, if that helps."  
  
"Oh. That's not so long. Won and I will wait."  
  
"My mummy let's me mix the cwookie dough!" Ron chipped in, a proud smile on his small, freckled face.  
  
"Does she? Well you must be quite the big boy to get that job!"  
  
"Yup! 'm nearly a growed up!"  
  
"Oh yes, definitely. Nearly as old as Professor Dumbledore himself! Come on boys, let's get these cookies made.  
  
Walking to the kitchen and grabbing a random cookbook off a shelf, Sirius shifted through until he came across an appropriate recipe.  
  
"Now, let's see..."  
8888888  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Harry and Ron were found in the bathtub, while Sirius tried to get the flour from behind their ears. The cookies were quite the disaster, with a total of eight eggs dropped, one canister of flour flying lidless in the air, and sugar all the way into the living room.  
  
Suddenly Harry started giggling, pointing to Sirius' nose. Looking in the mirror, he noticed that he had flour, water, and eggshell caked onto his nose. Brilliant.  
  
88888888888  
  
"Brilliant, Harry! Now, where's your nose?"  
  
Giggling, Harry pointed his finger at his nose.  
  
"Why, you may just be the brightest two year old in the world! But I challenge you this, where is your pinky?"  
  
Harry proudly lifted his pink into the air.  
  
"Amazing, utterly amazing. What's this?" Sirius asked, tickling Harry's stomach.  
  
"Tummy!" the toddler screamed between laughter.  
  
"Righto! Now, it's about lunch time, so let's go fill that, oh, what was the name of it again?"  
  
"Tummy!"  
  
"Ah, yes, that's right! Let's go fill up that tummy of yours."  
  
AN: Wow. Wow. A million thanks to those who've read so far, especially to those who reviewed. And asked questions about the events in the future! Two reasons I love it so much, a) it makes it seem like the reader is engaged in the story, which is fabulous, and b) gives me some ideas! I'm currently trying to wean into longer chapters (my current personal minimum is a thousand words per chapter, but I would like to notch it up to two thousand) so hopefully that will work out well, though there may be a bit more time between updates. I won't answer any questions directly, but have taken them as requests so we'll just have to wait and see. If anyone is interested in beta-ing, I would be most grateful. Just email me. This chapter was, like many to be, was there essentially for fun and to be able to view the relationship. The "what's this" game is something my sister-in- law liked to use with her son when he was younger to teach him his body parts. 


	5. Development and Dreams

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the like are property of JK Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Brothers. No profits are being made.  
  
AN: WARNING: There is a brief, non-graphic spanking scenes. Before you send flames or really angry reviews, take in mind a couple things: Harry is NOT a real child, but a piece of fiction. Sirius uses the spanking as a last resort and does not abuse the situation. Harry is two years old in this chapter, therefore it is 1982, when spanking a child was not taboo. If you still feel like giving me a piece of your mind, go right on ahead. Just know I'm the type who lectures how wrong it is to spank children, so I know where you're coming from. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT, SCROLL DOWN TO THE FIRST ROW OF EIGHTS. You've been warned.  
  
Chapter Five: Development and Dreams (Dedicated to my wonderful beta, Emily)  
  
"Harry, come clean up your toys."  
  
"No."  
  
"Harry James, I'm giving you until the count of three to get over here and pick up your toys."  
  
"NO!"  
  
It had been going on like this for the last few weeks. Sirius would make a simple request, and Harry would refuse to comply, and often throw a temper tantrum.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Harry and Sirius had found themselves at Hogwarts, and whilst Sirius talked tothe headmaster and that greasy git Snape, in his office about Order issues, Harry was spending the day with Hagrid.  
  
"So you can see why your house is going to need these extra wards, Sirius."  
  
"Yes, indeed." Glancing at his watch, he saw that he was running 15 minutes late in picking up Harry. "Oh bugger, I've got to go get Harry. Is that all, Headmaster?"  
  
"I think we covered all the bases, yes. I've been meaning to have tea with Hagrid, why don't you and Severus join me?"  
  
That was the last thing Sirius wanted to, and from the look of it Snape returned the sentiment, but one simply did not refuse the Headmaster, especially when it came to tea time. Pasting a smile on his face, he grounded out, "That would be delightful, sir."  
  
"Wonderful! Come along then. We don't want to keep young Harry waiting, do we?"  
  
Exiting the castle and going down to Hagrid's hut, they arrived to find Harry munching away happily what looked vaguely like a rock with chocolate chips.  
  
"Daddy! These taste like your cookies!" Great. And here Sirius thought his cooking skills were improving.  
  
"Would ye like some, Sirius?" Hagrid asked, offering a plate full of them.  
  
"Er, no, thank you Hagrid. But—I'm on a, a diet. Yes. One has to keep very fit to keep up with toddlers. I'd be absolutely doomed if I let myself go like dear Severus here."  
  
"Right," scoffed a scowling Snape. Apparently Sirius found yet another weak point. Brill.  
  
"Could we trouble you for some tea, Hagrid?" the Headmaster asked, quite obviously trying to change the subject. Wouldn't set a very good example for the two year old watching their every move with rapt attention.  
  
"Oh, yes o' course. Earl Grey good, Perfesser?"  
  
"That would be fabulous. Thank you."  
  
"How has Harry been Hagrid?"  
  
"Good. Hardly even noticed the tyke."  
  
"We played dragons, Daddy!"  
  
"Really? Sounds like fun!"  
  
It's amazing the boy's head didn't fall off he was nodding so vigorously.  
  
Turning his attention back to the adults, they proceeded to discuss the potion Snape was developing to help with a werewolf's monthly change. Sirius was willing to help financially back the research if Remus had access to the finished product once a month.  
  
An hour passed, and Sirius thought it best Harry and him started to head home, as it was nearing the child's bedtime. "Come along Harry, it's time to leave."  
  
"Nooooooo! Daddy, let's stay!"  
  
"Harry, it's past 8 o'clock. It'll take us about an hour to get home, we need to leave."  
  
"We can have a sleepover! Pweeeeeaaasseee!"  
  
"Another night maybe. But you've got to get up early to go to your art class with Miss Amy."  
  
"I hate art! I wanna stay here!" Harry was screaming by this point.  
  
"I told you, another time. Now come on." Picking Harry up off his chair, the two year old began to pound his fists into his godfather's chest.  
  
"Let me go! You're mean!"  
  
"You handle him sooo well, Black," Snape's voice dripped like acid into his ear.  
  
"Shut it, Snape. Harry, stop hitting me!"  
  
The hitting ceased, but unfortunately he started kicking, and his foot slammed into Sirius' most valued body parts.  
  
"Ohh! God!"  
  
Harry saw his godfather's temporary disability as a chance to run, and nearly made it to the door when Dumbledore cast a well placed sticky floor spell, making it impossible for the boy to lift his feet off the ground.  
  
After a few minutes, Sirius managed to recover enough to walk, though he rather looked like a duck, to where Harry was stuck, mutter the counted curse, and swing the child over his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for watching him Hagrid. Goodnight." And with that they were out the door, Harry screaming about how it wasn't fair.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
That had been the first full-blown tantrum from the boy, but they only seemed to get worse. Time outs were not working, and neither was threatening to take toys and privileges away. It was really starting to tax on Sirius' patience. Not to mention his wardrobe space has been cut in half by the number of confiscated toys he had to stash away in there.  
  
"One."  
  
Harry simply set his face into a scowl and crossed his arms over his stomach.  
  
"Two."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"It's not a matter of wanting to or not. Now I asked you to put your toys away and either you get over here and do it or you'll suffer the consequences."  
  
Harry simply sat down on the floor where he was standing, giving the most defiant look a two year old could.  
  
Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths—yelling would get him nowhere—Sirius muttered, "Three." Walking to the toddler he lifted him up and walked to the bed. Standing him in front of him, he looked Harry squarely in the eyes. "Now, either you start putting those toys away, or you will be sorry."  
  
Harry's glare faltered slightly, but came back full force when he stomped his foot down and nearly screamed, "I WON'T!"  
  
Sirius really didn't want to do this, but nothing was working with the boy. So he grabbed him and laid him across his lap, and proceeded to smack his bum. Not hard enough to hurt for more than a minute or two afterwards, or make sitting difficult, but with enough force to let the child know he meant business. After ten smacks, Sirius lifted the boy and sat him gently on his lap, murmuring words of comfort to calm the boy's wails while wiping the couple of tears away that were sliding down the his face.  
  
"Harry, you know why I had to do that, right?"  
  
Nodding into Sirius' chest, Harry mumbled, "Because you hate me."  
  
"What? No! I love you with every inch of my body! I just hate you not doing as I ask."  
  
"But you could have just magicked the toys up!"  
  
"I could have, yes, but that doesn't matter. What matters is I wanted you to pick up your toys and you didn't listen to me. And if you don't listen to me when I ask you to do something as simple as that, then how can you listen to me if there's something really important? Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
Kissing the child's head, he whispered, "I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you too, Daddy."  
  
"Now, what do you say we pick up these toys together, and go get some dinner in town?"  
  
Smiling, Harry nodded.  
  
888888  
  
It was a few weeks since the spanking incident, and Harry's behavior was starting to show improvement. Sirius was glad to say he hadn't had to resort to spanking again, and had found that "corner-time," where Harry hadto stand in the corner, facing the wall for a couple minutes, was usually quite effective in getting his point across. So was focusing on praising Harry more often when he did do what Sirius asked of him.  
  
While Harry's behavior was looking up, the potty training was still not going very well.  
  
"You know Sirius, he just may not be ready," Molly said over a cup of tea.  
  
"He's nearly two and a half, Molly. Shouldn't he be able to do it at least some of the time?"  
  
"Every child is different. Why, Bill was four years old when he finally got it down pat. Just encourage him, show him how grown up it is, maybe show him how to wee and such."  
  
"Wouldn't that be a bit, weird?"  
  
"Honestly, Sirius! He'll never learn unless you show him it's perfectly natural."  
  
"Daddy! There was a bunny in the garden!" Harry came running in, dirt smudge on his forehead.  
  
Leaning down to sit the boy in his lap, Sirius wiped the dirt away. "Really? A real live bunny?"  
  
Nodding excitedly, Harry had a gleam of pure wonder in his eyes. "It was brown and white and was in the vegibowl garden. Snitch chased it 'way though."  
  
"Probably for the best though, can't have the bunny eating all our food!"  
  
"But if the bunny can't have our vegibowls then how's it gonna grow up big and stwong?"  
  
Sirius smiled at the boy's worried curiosity over the rabbits nutrition. "Hmmm, I'll tell you what, how about we put a bowl of carrots in the backyard for the bunny to eat? Think he'll like that?"  
  
Breathing heavily in excitement, Harry ran to the refrigerator—quite an ingenious invention considering it was muggle—and standing on his toes, pulled open and retrieved a bag of carrots. "Can you spell the carrwots cut like you do for when we go out and want snacks?"  
  
"But of course." Pulling out his wand and casting a basic kitchen spell, there was soon a bag full of carrot sticks. "Let's grab a bowl to put them in. The bags not safe because the bunny's head might get stuck in it and he could get hurt."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The look on Harry's face completely made Sirius' day. The child was absolutely glowing. Pouring the carrots into the bowl, he handed it to Harry who promptly ran out the door all the while yelling for the bunny not to worry because his daddy said it was okay to eat the carrots in the bowl.  
  
"He's a very caring child, isn't he?" Molly asked from her seat at the table.  
  
"And nutrition smart, apparently. Guess all my lectures about him needing his vitamins to grow big and strong have paid off."  
  
"You know Sirius, I think you got pretty lucky with him. Even if he can't use the loo."  
  
8888888888  
  
It was well past two in the morning when Sirius was roused by Harry calling out his name in a tone that one could really only describe as pleading. Rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs out of bed, he stumbled to Harry's bedroom. Seeing that Harry was crying he immediately lifted the toddler out of his crib—so far the transition to bed was still a bit daunting—and wiped his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, kiddo?"  
  
"Bad dweam."  
  
"Do you wanna sleep with Daddy tonight?"  
  
Feeling Harry's nod against his chest, he carried him to his room and laid him down.  
  
"What happened in your dream?"  
  
"I dweamt you went to heaven like my first mummy and daddy and I was left all alone."  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm not going to leave you any time soon. And if something does ever happen to me you'll never be alone. Aunt Molly and I have talked about it and you'd go live with Ronnie and his family. But I'll do everything in my power to make sure that never, ever has to happen."  
  
"Pwomise?"  
  
"Promise. Come on, let's go to sleep."  
  
Upon waking up the next morning, Sirius found Harry clinging rather desperately to his tee shirt. Gently easing the child off of him, Sirius made it to the door when he heard his godson's meek voice call out "Daddy."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Where you goin?" his voice was thick with sleep.  
  
"Daddy's going to take a shower, you go back to sleep."  
  
"Can I take one wit you?"  
  
Slightly worried about Harry's unusual clinginess, Sirius nodded and carried the small boy to the bathroom with him.  
  
Harry's desperation to stay close to his godfather only seemed increase as time wore on, following him around the kitchen while he was making breakfast, sitting not even an inch away from him while they were eating.  
  
"Daddy?" Harry said quietly while picking at his porridge.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do I haft to go to Wonnie's today?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to. But why not, I thought Ron was your best friend?"  
  
"He is. But I wanna be wit you."  
  
"Okay. I'll fire call Aunt Molly and tell her that you'll come over tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Receiving a hesitant nod in return, Sirius walked over to the fireplace, where he promptly floo called Molly Weasley.  
  
"Molly? You there?"  
  
"Sirius! You shocked me! Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing wrong per se, just Harry is having a bit of separation anxiety today. He had a dream about me dying and him being left alone last night. Do you think maybe we can postpone the boys' play date until tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, certainly, Ron will be disappointed, but this is an important time for Harry. Take all the time you need, our home is always open to the two of you."  
  
"Thanks Molly, see you tomorrow."  
  
Pulling his head from the fireplace, Sirius began to back up when he bumped into Harry.  
  
"Sorry there. So what do you want to do today, chap? We can go to the zoo, see a muggle movie, go to the park, anything you want."  
  
"Can we see the lions at the zoo?"  
  
"You bet! The giraffes, too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
AN: And there you have it. Without disclaimers and author's notes, that's 2207 words. I'm a girl of my word. Thanks to the number of people who reviewed. I tried to work in Snape, as it was requested a couple times, and there will probably more of him in the future. As I mentioned earlier, I've found myself a beta! So, hopefully the quality of the chapters will improved, but they will most likely take longer to get out (but not by too much!). Thanks Emily. 


	6. Duddykins

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the like are property of JK Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Brothers. No money is being made.

Chapter Six: Duddykins

"Daddy!"

Looking down at the boy who was tugging on his sleeve, he took in his jumpy manner, and began to fear the worst. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I gotta go potty!"

At first the words didn't register in his head, but then all at once it was like a light bulb clicking. The boy was finally ready, at long last, to start potty training! Quickly ushering the boy to the nearest bathroom, he lifted the lid to the training potty. Harry though, only continued to jump around.

Realizing that Harry had no clue what to do, he thought back to when Molly suggested demonstrating it to him. Not being entirely comfortable with the idea, but knowing that if he made it seem wrong Harry would never want to do it, he took a deep breath, and said, "Okay Harry, this is how we boys do it. First, we undo our pants."

After a few moments of fumbling with the snap clasp of his shorts, Harry looked up and smiled proudly at his godfather.

"Good, now, you need to pull down your pants and your special training nappies. Right. Now you just gently grab your, er, wee-wee, point it at the potty, and relax, I guess. Do like me, see?"

The child's aim was quite off, but he had finally used the potty, and that was enough to make Sirius a very, very happy man.

Muttering a cleaning charm on the floor, wall, and training potty, he lifted Harry up to wash his hands.

"I did it Daddy! Just like a big boy!"

"Yes, you did, and I am very proud of you! What do you say we go celebrate with some ice cream? We can go get some of that peppermint stick stuff you love so much."

Harry was out of the bathroom and trying to reach the front door lock before Sirius knew what hit him.

888888

The next Saturday found Sirius at the park, three toddlers in tow. Neville Longbottom's grandma had found herself at St. Mungo's, and not wanting to leave the young boy at the hands of his uncle, whom Sirius really didn't trust, he offered to have the child stay at their house. Having already arranged to have Ron over, he decided two friends would help Neville keep his mind off his sick granny.

After hollering to Harry not to kick sand in other people's faces, he collapsed on a bench.

"Are they all yours?" The woman next to him asked.

Sirius took her in. She was fair faced, with blue eyes and auburn hair.

"Heavens, no. The one with black hair was my best friend's son, but he and his wife died just shy of two years ago, and being the child's godfather, I took him in as my own. The red head is my distant cousin's sixth child, of seven, and the round faced boy is my former co-worker's kid."

"You've got your hands full today, it looks like. I'm really sorry to hear about the boy's parents, must have been quite the shock to loose two friends and gain a child."

"It was really hard for a while there. He would have nightmares, and it's hard to make a child stop cry when you wanted to start yourself. But, we're moving on, and most of the time the only problems I have to worry about are the normal toddler stuff. Tantrums, potty training, making sure he eats his broccoli."

The woman chuckled, "Yeah, my little Joey absolutely refuses to touch anything green, even if it's candy. See, he's the one in the red overalls?"

"Oh, adorable child, how old is he?"

"He just turned three last week. How about your godson?"

"Harry will be three on the 31st of July, so just a couple months."

"Are you raising him on your own?"

"For the most part, yes. But I get a lot of help from the red head's mom, and my friend Remus. You know, when I first got him, I was so sure that I was going to royally screw things up with him. I was only 21 and I had absolutely no plans of settling down, and then one day I found myself with a child, living in a house in Kent rather than my old flat in London. Not having any sex at all for two years when I used to not go two days without it. But you know, sitting here and watching him play and laugh with his friends, I wouldn't go back to my old life for a million gall—pounds.

"Daddy! Neville got sand in his eye!"

"I told those boys not to kick the sand. You'll have to excuse me, nice meeting you—I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Christine."

"Nice meeting you, Christine, I'm Sirius. Now, I have to go help a three year old rinse sand out of his eye."

8888888

"Daddy? Why do I have to go to the healers? You said they were for sick people, like Neville's grandma."

"They are for sick people, but they're also for healthy people who don't want to get sick."

"Are they nice?"

"Oh yes. And, if you're a good boy for them, we'll go over to Aunt Molly's for dinner tonight. Word on the street is, she's making carrot cake."

Harry got an excited gleam in his eyes, and began tugging on his godfather towards the floo.

"Alright Harry, you remember what you've gotta do, right? Or should we go together?"

"I'm a big boy, Daddy. I remember!"

Holding out the floo powder, Sirius watched nervously as Harry threw the powder in and yelled, "Saint Mungo's!" Sirius would have had them floo straight to the pediatrics wards, but Harry could not get his young tongue around the word "Pediatrics." Best not to take chances with two year olds.

Saying a silent prayer that Harry ended up in the right place, Sirius quickly followed after him.

Stumbling out of the fireplace at Saint Mungo's, Sirius was relieved to see Harry talking to a healer about how much a of a big boy he was.

"There you are, kiddo! Come along, we're running a couple minutes late."

Leading Harry onto one of the lifts, they soon found themselves in a room full of toys, along with a few chairs placed along the wall. Instructing Harry to go play for a few minutes, Sirius went to sign in.

Soon the healer's assistant called our Harry's name and they were led into a small room, where the assistant instructed that Harry needed to change into a special hospital room and that the healer would only be a few minutes.

Sirius had just enough time to help Harry out of his normal clothes and into the paper-cloth robe before the healer came in.

"Well hello there! This must be Harry. My name is Healer Anderson. I'm just going to do a few simple tests and exams to make sure you're nice and healthy, okay?"

Thinking that the lady was very nice-seeming, Harry shyly nodded.

The visit was overall a very strange experience to Harry. Why the healer asked him to cough for her when the entire reason he was there was so he wouldn't get sick was completely beyond him.

"He's going to need a few potions, and a couple of shots."

"Why does he need shots? Can't potions take care of everything?" Sirius did not want to have to put Harry through the pain of needles being stabbed into his flesh; especially after telling him he wouldn't be hurt by the visit's events.

"I'm afraid that for some vaccinations, like for the rather un-enjoyable muggle viruses like chicken-pox, react badly to the stomach acids, making them counter-productive. So, Harry, can you just drink these potions for me?"

Hesitantly drinking the potions, Harry gagged at the disgusting flavors.

"Very good, Harry, sorry about the taste, but there isn't much we could do about it without offsetting the effects. Now, Mr. Black, if you could just help me keep Harry calm while I give him his shots, that would be wonderful."

Immediately going to Harry's side and rubbing soft circles in his back Sirius began to whisper soothing promises into Harry's ear, who had just seen the needles and immediately tensed.

After rubbing Harry's arm with alcohol, the healer administered the shot as gently as possible. Unfortunately, it was still a painful experience for Harry, who immediately tried to bury his tear-wet face into his godfather's chest while wailing away.

"There, there, Harry, it's all over. You were such a good boy. You know, how would you like to go pick out a toy from a muggle shop in the area before we go to Aunt Molly's?"

Nodding slowly, Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck. Who then proceeded to pick him up, and was about to exit the room when the healer stopped him.

"You were very brave child today, Harry. Take this sucker to help get the taste out of your mouth from those potions."

8888888

Sirius and Harry soon found themselves in Harrod's toy department, in which Harry insisted that he HAD to have the giant, man sized giraffe toy, but it was about 600 muggle pounds, and that was a wee bit on the pricey side for Sirius' tastes. Anyways, where on earth would they put it?

"How about this smaller one?"

"But I like the big one! Pwease?!"

"I'll tell you what, we can buy this smaller one, and when we get home I can enlarge it. It won't be quite as big as that one, but it'll still be bigger than you."

Seeming to think it over, Harry smiled up at Sirius and nodded his approval.

"Perfect! Now, what do you say we get you a couple of books for your collection, drop these off at home, and head over to the Weasley's?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Just then Sirius heard a piercing scream, which he was surprised didn't make him go deaf.

"I WANT IT!"

"But Duddykins, that mechanical horse is five-thousand pounds! We can just go to the market and use the one there. Now, how about this train set? See, you can ride it!"

"NO! I WANT THE HORSEY! NOW!"

Sirius watched the rather obese child scream at his long necked aunt like he owned her, and was at that moment extremely grateful that of all the children he could have raised, he got Harry. He was rather tempted to go and teach that kid some manners, as it was apparent that his mother spoilt him too much to do it herself.

"Daddy, can we go now? I don't like that boys screaming."

"Yes, let's go pay for these."

AN: I know that this chapter took longer than the others to get out, and for that I apologize. I'm out of town this weekend, so the next one won't be up immediately, but it'll get there. Thanks to all who reviewed.


	7. Another Year Older, Another Year Wiser

"Happy birthday, sleepy-head!"

The messy head of hair on the pillow turned away, and Sirius found it very comical when Harry realized what had been said.

"It's my bwithday!"

"It sure is! Three years old, such a big boy! I got you something I thought you might like to entertain yourself with while I get the backyard ready for your party. Do you wanna go down and open it?"

Sirius was quite positive he had gotten a case of whiplash watching Harry bound out of bed and down the stairs.

"Come on Daddy!"

Chuckling, Sirius hurried down the stairs, eagerly anticipating Harry's reaction to the gift he had gotten him.

Walking in the kitchen pantry, Sirius pulled down a box of instant ramen from the top shelf that was hiding a colourfully wrapped package.

"You hid it from me!"

"Of course I did, you're a sneaky little boy and can't have you spoiling the surprise. Now, let's go eat some breakfast."

"But Daaaddyyyy! I wanna open my pwesant!"

Sirius' face was graced with a smirk. It was far to easy to trick a three year old, and yet it was just soooo entertaining.

"Alright! Alright!" Sirius held his hands up in mock surrender. "You can have your present!"

Placing the box of the table, he let Harry have at it, and after several minutes of watching the three year old struggle with the ribbon (Harry had flat out refused his offer to help) Harry got to the gift.

Wide, bright eyes looked up to him, the child's smile so wide Sirius could count all the crooked baby teeth.

"A bwoom! I've got a bwoomstick, Daddy! Just like you!"

"Yup, you're a big boy and big boys should get big boy toys!"

In all actuality, it was NOT a big boy toy, as it only went a meter off the ground and no faster than 3 miles an hour. But not telling Harry that wouldn't do any harm. Less harm than giving a three year old an adult broomstick that could go hundreds of feet off the ground, at least.

"Can I go ride it!"

"I gotta show you how first, but yeah, let's go outside."

8888888

"Now, just tell your broom, 'Up!'"

"Up!"

Harry jumped a foot in the air and began breaking out in excited peals of laughter.

"Amazing job! Now, we'll just lift you up on to the broom"

It was in that moment that Sirius decided he had to work out a bit more often, as Harry seemed impossibly heavy.

"Yes, well, now, just will it to move."

The small broom began gliding around the yard, Snitch yipping excitedly the entire time.

"I'm doing it Daddy!"

"Yeah! Such a big—ugh! SNITCH! NO BITING THE BROOM!"

88888888

"But Daddy, what if the kids are mean?"

"Don't worry, they won't be! You'll have loads of fun. Anyways, you'll be back home for the day by lunchtime. Don't you want to learn how to read and write like big kids?"

Harry gave a hesitant nod.

"Good, now let's get you socks on, lest we'll be late."

Harry was starting pre-school, which the boy couldn't seem to decide whether he was excited or worried about. Sirius was having a similar mix of feelings. On one hand, he'll be gaining three hours of Sirius-time everyday. On the other hand, he was losing his little tyke. Granted Harry went to Ron's for hours on end on multiple occasions, but this was different. Next thing he'll be gone to kindergarten, and primary school, and off to Hogwarts and moving out of the house and starting a family of his own and retiring and moving to the Virgin Islands or something. The thought of the prophecy loomed in his head. The Virgin Islands sounded appealing when Sirius dared think of the other possibility.

Shaking the morbid thoughts out of his head, Sirius loaded Harry into the Muggle car he had bought after a neighbour commented on his not having one. Best not to get the Muggles thinking too much. Speaking of which, "Harry, you're remembering to pretend magic doesn't exist when you go to school, right?"

"Yup, Daddy. No such thing as Hogkhorts or dwagons! No wands or bwoom sticks!"

"Good lad. You'll obey your teachers, right? I don't want to hear about any funny business!"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Well, here we are. Let's go sign you in."

Three and a half hours later Sirius found himself eating lunch with a chattering three year old.

"And then Miss Wendy let us finga paint! I made you this, Daddy!"

Harry enthusiastically reached into his bag and pulled out a rather messy painting. Sirius was clueless to what it was supposed to be.

"See! This is you! And me! And that's Snitch. We all in the gadin, see?"

"Why, this may be the best painting I have ever laid eyes on! Monet has met his match!"

"Whos is Mon-yay?"

"He was a muggle painter. Maybe next time we go to the library we can get a book about him. In the meanwhile, what do you say we put this amazing piece of art on the fridge for everyone to see?"

Harry smiled brightly and ran to the refrigerator and stuck it on with a magnet. "Can I go back to school tomorrow?"

"You sure can, Sport."

888888888888

"Daddy." Sirius was startled awake by the pitiful cry of his name and the sound of sniveling from Harry.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and reaching over to turn on the light, he found Harry standing next his bed, the front of his pajamas soaked. "What's wrong?"

"I had a accident. I didn't mean to!"

Understanding dawned on Sirius. Harry wet his bed. It was to be expected as he hadn't been wearing diapers in a while.

"Oh, hey, come on there, no need to cry. Let's wash you off, change your pajamas and sheets, and you can sleep with my tonight while we wash the bedding, okay?"

A look of apprehension passed Harry's face and he worried his lip. "But what if I do it again!"

"Well, then we'll just clean ourselves up again and sleep in the living room. Anyways, that's not likely to happen, as you've already wet yourself tonight. Why don't we try going to the bathroom before we go back to sleep just to make sure, okay? Come along now, best we get to it so we can get some sleep."

Half an hour later, Sirius found himself laying awake in bed with a small ball breathing steadily next to him, and even if there was a damp bed in the next room, he knew he was more happy than he'd have ever been if it was someone else laying next to him.

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a ridiculous amount of time since I last updated, and for that I apologize. I've been back at school, which took quite a bit from my time, and when I finally finished this, my beta was busy herself. Please note, that out of consideration of you all, this wasn't beta-ed in interest of getting it up. Good news though, the next chapter is about a third of the way done, and will be posted promptly, so long as I don't get any surprise time-fillers.


	8. Amsterdam and Big Black Dogs

Wow. Okay. Wow. I'm SO sorry that this has taken, erm, too many months to remember since I've updated. Quite ashamed of myself, honestly. So, despite the looooong time I've had to you know, get this beta-ed, it's not. There was some e-mail mumbo jumbo that happened, and so, I thought, well, I could bother my LOVELY beta Emily, or I can post it TONIGHT. So I've decided to give it to you right this very moment and then go beg her to read it for me (again), and I'll try to get a beta-ed one up. Anyways, here it is, not really worth the wait, I'm going to try super hard to get a new chapter up within a few days just to make you all happy. If I've managed to keep any readers. Hugs and kisses for you all.

Chapter Eight: Amsterdam and Big Black Dogs

"Alright, so I think that's everything. I shouldn't be more than a couple days. If you've got a major emergency, you know how to reach me, but just in case let me write it again."

"Sirius, relax. Nothing is going to happen, and if something does I'll know how to handle it."

Sirius sighed. "I know, I know. It's just, I've never really left him since I've had him, what if he can't handle it. What if _I_ can't handle it?"

"You'll only be a couple days, it'll all be fine. Just go, get this mission done as fast as possible, and come home. Or, if you're really fast, maybe have some fun there. Amsterdam, both the magical and muggle communities, is supposed to be a blast."

"It has been quite some time since I've had fun that didn't involve songs sung by a faux-dragon…"

"Exactly. Just be back by Saturday, if you're not I'll have to leave him at the Weasley's, full moon and all."

"I promise I'll be back by then. Thanks so much for this Remus. You're a life-saver."

"I love the little tyke, it should be fun. Now go. You're supposed to get there by noon."

"Let me just go kiss Harry bye. He really loves that, what do you call that giant hunk of muggle machinery that he can't seem to take his eyes off, even when his beloved godfather is about to leave him?"

"A television."

"Right. Telewision."

88888

"But Daddy! Why can't I go wit you? I'll be good, I pwomise. I haven't ever in my whole entire life been to Hamsterdam!"

"Harry, we talked this over. Daddy has to go off on grown up business, it isn't safe, and you would probably be bored to tears. Unlike here at Remus's! Word is, you guys are going to go to Hogsmeade. Won't that be fun? I gave Remus some spending money for you to buy a bit of candy and maybe something from Zonko's. You won't get to do neat things like that in Amsterdam!"

"But I don't want you to go!"

"I don't want to go either, Harry, but I HAVE to. I promise I'll be back very soon. Now give me a hug and be nice for Uncle Remus."

Harry's arms wrapped around Sirius like it was the last time they'd ever see each other. Sirius could feel his robe getting wet from the young boys sobbing.

"Hey there, there's no need to cry. I'll bring you back something really fun, okay? Then we'll go on our own mini-break, okay?"

"No! Daddy! Stay! I won't let you go!"

Prying Harry off him, he rested his hands on the boy's arms. "I need to go now Harry. Be good for Uncle Remus."

"Daddy NO! Pwease!"

"Sorry bud."

Sirius walked back to the kitchen, threw some floo powder in the fireplace, and was off, wincing at the sound of Harry's screams that he left behind.

88888

"Uncle Remus?"

Remus looked up from his papers, on which he was busily trying to write _Werewolves: Looking Past the Myths and At the Facts_. Someone should at least try to change the public's opinion. "Yes?"

"When is Daddy coming home?"

"A couple of days, just like I told you a couple hours ago."

"Oh. Yeah."

Remus went back to busily scrawling, while Harry played with his Merlin and King Arthur action figures.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can we have macaroni for dinner?"

"I suppose so."

"Good. It's my favourite."

"So I've heard."

"Can we have chocolate milk, too?"

"You bet."

888888888

"All ready to go, Harry?"

"Yep, but, um, can you tie my shoe-lace, pwease? I don't know how to." Harry was sitting on the ground, futilely trying to get the lace in a neat bow like Sirius was always able to do for him, but was only succeeding in getting the laces all knotted up randomly.

Remus' eyes flashed with amusement, and he kneeled down to tie the toddler's shoelaces, only to find the knots were far too tight to undo by hand, and had to use a few handy spells to get everything in order. "There you go. Now, shall we? You don't want us to be late for lunch with Hagrid, do you?"

Harry hurriedly began to scramble up, before Remus picked him up and carried him to the fireplace with him. "Close you eyes, and hold on tight, okay?"

Feeling the boy's head jerk up and down on his chest, Remus grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, shouted "The Three Broomsticks!" and all too soon felt the sickening spin associated with traveling by floo.

Falling out on to the hearth with a grace that comes only with years of practice, Remus set the young boy down and grabbed his hand, and quickly began scanning the room for the half-giant, finding him quickly at the back, nursing a rather large glass of fire-whiskey. Brilliant.

"Hagrid! How are you?"

"Hagrid!" Harry ran to the large man and jumped into his lap. "Are you gonna go to Zonko's wit us? My daddy give me two whole galleons to buy whatever I want! And then he's coming home tomorrow night!"

"'Fraid not, 'Arry. Just 'ere fer a spot of lunch."

Harry pouted but soon got over it when Madame Rosmerta came and took their orders.

As Remus caught up with the half-giant, the ever-energetic Harry scanned around the room, taking in the ever-familiar atmosphere that comes with all places magic. Spotting a large, black dog, Harry's eyes lit up.

Carefully sliding off his chair as to not attract the attention of his temporary guardian or Hagrid, Harry pattered over to the dog, whom he was positive was his god-father, back from Amsterdam two days early to see his little boy.

The only trouble with this was that this particular grim-look-a-like dog was most assuredly _not_ Sirius black, but a _real_, not-so-friendly, one-hundred pound black dog. Whom was not very fond of young boys running into it and tugging at it's neck.

Before Harry knew what hit him, he found himself on his back in the middle of the floor, chest painfully constricted by two heavy paws a top of it, and jaw full of sharp, salivating teeth in his face.

Hearing the young boy scream bloody murder, Remus looked over to find one of the worst possible scenarios that could have occurred while he was trusted with his best-friends son and other best friends god son, short of discovering him to be kidnapped or catching the situation too late with the dog ravaging the young, small body.

Fortunately though, the situation did not have to succumb to that, and Hagrid managed to get over to the dog and lift him up off of the child, who was immediately engulfed into the werewolves arms where he continued to scream off his anxiety.

"Oh come on Harry, don't cry. Uncle Remus has got you. The mean old doggy can't hurt you. It's all over."

"Daddy doesn't like me anymore!"

"What?" Remus was lost to say the least. What Sirius has to do wi--- then it dawned on him. The dog looked rather similar to Snuffles. Practically identical through the eyes of someone who has not seen Sirius in his animagus form more than a few times, like Harry. "Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry. That doggy isn't your god daddy! That's another doggy. Your daddy is still in Amsterdam like we talked about earlier!"

"But, but., he looks just like Daddy!"

"I know, kiddo. But it's _not._ Now, are we gonna be okay? Do you want to go home?"

"I wanna go to Zonkos."

"Okay, whatever you want."

888888

Fortunately, the rest of Harry's stay with Remus, all was well, and there were no more traumatizing events to make Harry or Sirius adverse to Remus caring for the young child again.

Sirius arrived, well rested and with his manly needs fulfilled after a night at a club, and, after kissing Harry head to toe, relieved Remus of his duties.

Back home in Kent, Harry fell asleep, curled tightly around his godfather, listening to his tales of the exotic, fairy-tale like land of Amsterdam.

888888888


End file.
